You’re My Snowflake
by VioletB27
Summary: Its the bakery’s 15th anniversary! Marinette is celebrating the special occasion with her friends(including Adrien). Will he start to see her as more than just a friend?


**This is part 1 of a 2-3 part series. Adrienette ship. 1,577 word count. Enjoy!**

**———————————————————**

Marinette pulled her freshly baked chocolate eclairs out of the oven as she let the sweet scent flood her nose. She had been trying out a new recipe that she hoped to impress her parents with. It was the perfect treat for a cold, snowy day. She carefully picked up an eclair and looked out the window as she sunk her teeth into the gooey pastry. Delicious.

Sabine walked into the room and spotted the treats on the counter. "Did you make these, Marinette?"

"What? Oh, yes. Do you like them?" Marinette watched as her mother tasted her eclairs.

"These are wonderful! How did you make these?"

"It's a secret!" As she took another bite of her dessert, Marinette looked over at the calendar on her fridge to see what she had to do that day. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" she yelled as soon as she realized what day it was.

"It's not my anniversary," Sabine replied as Marinette pulled her into a hug. "Is it?"

"Not yours, the bakery! Can you believe you and Dad have had the bakery for 15 years?"

"I guess it is the anniversary," she confirmed as she squinted at the calendar. "How about we celebrate with a few rounds of Ultimate Mega Strike?"

"Sure! Could I have a few friends over later to celebrate?" Marinette asked as she joined her mom in the living room.

"Of course, honey! You could even make some of those wonderful eclairs for them!" Sabine exclaimed.

"That's a great idea mom!" Marinette called as she walked over to the window to wait for the game to load up. She watched little snowflakes dance in the wind and smiled while daydreaming of the fun she would have later with her friends.

~~~

( In Marinette's Bedroom )

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Marinette was calling Alya to see if she could come over. She had already invited Juleka and Rose, but they were having a sleepover at Mylène's house.

"Not much. I was wondering if you'd want to come over later this afternoon. We're celebrating the bakery's 15-year anniversary," Marinette explained.

"Sure! Sounds fun! But can Nino come too? He won't stop texting me about how bored he is," Alya complained.

"Of course! I was planning on inviting him anyways," Marinette replied.

"You know who you should invite…"

"Please don't say it…"

"ADRIEN!!!!!" Alya exclaimed

"I can't invite Adrien," Marinette argued.

"And why not?" Alya asked.

"Because he's...well, you know...Adrien! His father probably won't let him come over anyways...unless he does, and Adrien shows up unexpectedly while I'm baking something, and his beautiful face distracts me so I end up using salt instead of sugar, and I let Adrien try it, but it's so terrible that it makes him sick, and he hates me FOREVER!!!" Marinette rambled.

Alya laughed. "You've got to stop overthinking Mari! Just call him and ask if he'd want to come celebrate the bakery's 15th anniversary with you and some friends. That's all you have to say," Alya reasoned.

"You sound like you think that's an easy thing for me to do," Marinette grumbled.

"Just do it! And if you don't invite him," Alya warned, "don't think I won't find out about it."

"Oh, alright."

"Good, girl. I'll see you later!"

Marinette sighed as she hung up the phone and set it on her desk. She plopped into her chair and let out a groan while burying her face in her hands. Tikki, who had been listening to the girls' conversation, flew out from behind her and giggled.

"Don't you understand Marinette? This is your chance to tell Adrien how you feel!" exclaimed Tikki.

"Let's not jump the gun, Tikki. He might not even want to come!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Tikki pointed to the phone as Marinette swirled her chair around to face the desk. "You can do it Mari! Just be confident!"

"Right. Just be...confident. Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes as she clicked the "dial" button and shrieked as soon as it started ringing, nearly causing her to drop the phone. Tikki gave her a reassuring look and she took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"A-Adrien? It's me! Marilette! I mean...uh...nette! I was just wondering if you...um...were d-doing anything today?" Her voice was getting squeakier and faster the more she talked.

"I just finished up a Chinese lesson, so I should be free for the rest of the afternoon. What's up?" Adrien responded

"Well uh…" Marinette looked to Tikki for help and the creature motioned for her to calm down. "Today's actually the day we're celebrating the bakery's 15th anniversary, and I was wondering if you'd come over and celebrate with us! Alya and Nino will be there too! It won't just be us by ourselves. That would be weird right? Ha ha ha!" She froze, eyes wide, realizing how ridiculous her speed-talking and fake laughing sounded.

"Anyways, if you want to come you're totally invited! Unless you don't want to come because you think it will be totally lame, which it probably will be unless you show up because your so amazing. I mean…! Uh...you're as far from amazing as someone can be! I MEAN-!l

"It sounds like fun, Marinette," Adrien cut her off. "My father's away on a business trip, so I'll have to ask Nathalie. I'll be right back."

Marinette closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her chair. "I blew it, didn't I?" she asked.

Tikki replied, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"No, Tikki. It's probably WORSE than I think! How do I know Adrien doesn't think I'm completely insane?" Marinette sighed. "No matter how hard I try, it's always the same old story. I finally work up the courage to talk to him and end up hopelessly blabbering! I'll never get to tell him I'm in love with him," she whined while curling up into a ball.

"Marinette?"

"Ahh!" The blue-pigtailed girl screamed. She was so startled that she fell right out of her seat. "A-Adrien! You're back!"

"Yeah, Nathalie said the snow doesn't look too bad, so I'll be there!" The handsome blonde boy replied.

"Great! See you hair! I mean there!" Marinette babbled. Adrien chuckled as she hung up the phone. "Can you believe it Tikki! Adrien's coming to my house! Adrien's coming...TO MY HOUSE!"

Tikki watched her race frantically around the room, taking down each picture of Adrien and shoving them under her bed. The kwami merely shook her head and smiled. "Oh, Marinette."

~~~

( Later in the Bakery )

Alya walked in the bakery with Nino at her side and Adrien following right behind. "Hey guys!" Marinette cheered as she set down a tray holding her second batch of chocolate eclairs. "Would you guys like some eclairs?"

"Absolutely!" her friends exclaimed. Marinette smiled as she served them each one of her treats.

"Girl, these are so good!" Alya said.

"Totally rad, Marinette!" Nino agreed.

"They're amazing, Mari!" Adrien complimented.

Marinette let out a nervous laugh and her cheeks turned crimson. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Alya confirmed. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Umm… I thought we could just hang out. Or we could play games, or watch a movie, whatever you guys decide." Marinette offered.

"Could you teach us how to make those awesome pastries in honor of the bakery?" Nino suggested.

"What? Oh, if that's what you guys want." The rest of the group nodded and Marinette led them into the kitchen.

"How about," Alya started,"Nino and I have a batch and you and Adrien can have a batch. That sounds good, right?"

Marinette whispered to Alya, "What? I can't-"

"No questions. Just go with it." Alya commanded as she pushed Mari towards Adrien.

"Sounds good to me," Adrien said.

"Well, we need to start by making the filling. Adrien, could you go get some sugar from the cupboard while I get out the mixing bowls please?" Marinette asked as calmly as she could. She held her breath and tried to focus on finding a mixing bowl as she felt Adrien smiling at her. Then he headed for the cupboard and she sighed in relief. Alya smirked at her and she rolled her eyes back at her. She was sure her face was ruby-red, and she was using a much larger bowl than needed to pour salt into, but she couldn't help but wonder why Adrien had smiled at her.

~~~

Over the next hour, the four friends finished their eclairs, played Ultimate Mega Strike, and had a few flour wars in between. The time came for Marinette's friends to go home, so they all texted their parents and decided to watch some TV while they waited.

"Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack! Don't be bemused, it's just the news! A severe blizzard is raging through Paris, and will continue until tomorrow. We strongly suggest that all civilians stay inside their homes," Nadja informed through the TV.

Marinette gave a concerned look to her friends before racing to the window and yanking back the curtains. Sure enough, the once gently falling snow was being thrown harshly in every direction by the wind, turning a street of Paris into a hazy white blur. She dashed to the front door and pushed with all of her might, but it wouldn't budge against the six inches of snow that had settled in front of it.

They were snowed in for the night.


End file.
